leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Third balance attempt, related to recent balance problems
=''Hello guise!= Yeah, this is the third time i post a balance attempt a.k.a. custom patch notes. This time i tried to put less random nerfs and buffs and rather focused at recent balance problems League has faced. This also shortened the post to less of a wall of doom. I have also seen incoming changes for , so i did not include any changes for her even though i wanted to do so at first. Enough of this, let's get to the point. ='Balance Attempts'= ---- ' Ha! I knew it's gonna happen. People demand nerfs to Akali since of low post-6 counterplay possibilities. We all know how it always ends like. She's stomped at lane before 6, and then she goes roaming, easily destroying any lane she wants thanks to ridiculous spammable gapcloser. Nerfing damage would be stupid. Opening more ways to counterplay is the way to go. * **Range now scales depending on rank and is now 600/700/800 instead of 800 across all ranks. ---- As he was released really recently and people are still learning how to play him, quality-of-life changes would be rather silly. However, i think he's quite underwhelming even at full potential, so some small buffs would boost him up and build up his win rate to normal level faster. *Base health increased to 400 from 390 * **Cooldown reduced to 1 from 1.5 seconds ***''This is actually very important change, since when it comes to the placement of stationary units, time is the impacting factor, as enemies will proceed to move out of the range instantly, giving little time to place them.'' * **Base damage at later ranks increased to 150/250/350 from 150/225/300 ** increased to 70% from 60% ---- * **Mana cost at later ranks reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60/70/80/90/100 ---- I hate Fizz. No explaination needed there. Okay, okay, i know. I should explain before complaining. So basically, people hate instant silence abilities (or instant hard CC in overall). is an ability that grants easy to use untargetability. Instantly. And is a gapcloser. With ridiculous damage. But wait, is not an instant CC, right? Yes. It's not. But as instant CC does, it negates damage retaliation. The opponent cannot do anything while Fizz jumps over him. In short - both instant CC and share one thing - zero counterplay. Just give it longer cooldown and i'm fine with it. * **Cooldown increased to 18/16.5/15/13.5/12 from 16/14/12/10/8 ---- * **Bonus AD ratio against isolated targets reduced to 94% from 104% ***''260% total bonus AD ratio is huge, you know, even for an isolated target. But i guess any further nerf wouldn't be appreciated.'' ---- * **Secondary damage now also interrupts current channels of the target. ***''Every removed instant or semi-instant silence got this effect instead (except incoming change). So why the hell not LeBlanc?'' ---- *Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350 ---- Every game has a Lucian now. *Base health reduced to 405 from 420 blazeit *Base armor reduced to 17 from 19 * **Prevented from being turned into . Blaze it safely. ---- Shen has become unpopular since season four brought picks that grant their teams good utility and damage, and while Shen's utility was superior, his damage clearly wasn't. * ** increased to 12% from 10% * **Now instantly heals Shen for full amount instead of 1/3 of full amount upon killing the target instantly * **Base damage increased to 60/95/130/165/200 from 50/85/120/155/190 **The damage now also scales with . ---- * **Base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/120/160/200/240 ***''Thresh deals a lot of damage anyway. Death Sentence should be utility oriented, not damage.'' ---- * **Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 50/60/70/80/90 * **Base damage reduced at earlier ranks to 220/360/500 from 300/400/500 ---- He needs buffs! The fact he's mostly played at wrong lane and quite weak makes his win rate ridiculously low. *Base health regen increased to 7.4 from 5.5 * **The slow effect now remains active for 1 second after shield is removed. * **Total physical damage increased to 80/135/190/245/300 from 75/130/185/240/295 ---- * **Cooldown increased at earlier ranks to 15/14/13/12/11 from 13/12.5/12/11.5/11 ---- ' ''After several nerfs Yasuo is definitely not as tough to beat as he was before, yet i can understand why some people still huge problems when playing against him. I had several ideas on how to fix Yasuo but there are few core problems about those. First of all: Yasuo is overrated. Really. It's hard to do anything when a champion is thought to be stronger than in reality by majority of players. They will demand more nerfs than needed, and if those would happen, most people would be finally satisfied about this champion. But he in fact would be too weak if this happened. And without the hype, he would be quickly forgotten and placed among the most unpopular champions. Another really huge problem is the need to balance gameplay differently depending on the ranked tiers. Obviously, unskilled Yasuo is not a threat at all. But when it comes to high ranked tiers, players will use the champion properly, creating a huge powerspike. Yasuo in fact has a lot of difficulty in his kit, but once mastered, becomes a monster. The last, but not least, is the Yasuo's unique problem - insane differences in solo queue and team queue gameplay. Yasuo needs a knock up for one of most important points of his kit - the ultimate, . And he has it, in two possible ways to be done, but both are rather predictable and rather rarely affect much targets at once. But he's able to use someone else's knock up. Someone from the team. And that's what makes his gameplay different depending on the queue - at solo queue, teammates most likely will pick their picks, not giving a damn about getting a champion with easy access knock up. But at team queue it's almost assured to happen. And it's a pure disaster to the enemy team, since in this case, playing Yasuo becomes way easier as he can join any teamfight at any moment without effort. What's my point? My point is - Yasuo cannot be really balanced without a huge rework. But his kit is actually very interesting. Instead, i'd propose to make him less threatening for skillshot based champions. He's got , , and . All of mentioned, successfully granting full defense against skillshots. Nerfing Wind Wall would be quite hard to do (higher cooldown? ...), and nerfing flow shield would be just ridiculous. So, the spammable dash is the only thing that's left to work with. * **Static cooldown increased to 0.9/0.7/0.5/0.3/0.1 from 0.5/0.4/0.3/0.2/0.1 ---- =derp= That's all! Please tell me if you noticed some mistakes or typos. Category:Blog posts